


Yin-yang

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Skwis & Toki “god of life” and “god of death” concept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yin-yang

“Just stays away from me, Skwisgaar.”  
Skwisgaar sighed. This is why he didn’t bother trying to be nice, it was never appreciated. Still, Toki had been acting strange- well, _stranger_ \- just lately and it he’d somehow ended up being to one to ask about it. He assumed Toki would be happy to tell him whatever the fuck the problem was, but no, he wouldn’t even look at him. Skwisgaar could be stubborn too. “No, not until you ams tellings me what de problem ams.”

Toki hunched forward, hiding behind the curtain of his hair.  
Skwisgaar poked him in the side. “Heys. Jus says it alreadies.” So much weird shit had happened in the last year or so, there was no guessing what might be bothering him. He was still being ignored, he didn’t like that very much. Well, as distasteful as it would be, he knew something that would surely get a reaction. He put his arm around Toki’s shoulders.

He got a reaction alright, but not the one he expected. Toki jumped up as if he’d been burned by the touch, moving to the other side of the room and beginning to pace.  
“Toki-“  
“I gots to leave. But I don’t even has anywhere to goes!”  
“Whats? You can’ts leave, why ams you even saysing dat?”  
“Because you’s all goings to die, and I can’ts bear to just sits here and watch!”

“I’s not dyings.”  
Toki shook his head. “You wills, all of you wills! I tries so hard to stop it, but I _can’ts_!”  
“Stops whats? I has no idea what de fucks you ams talking abouts.”  
“ _Caring_.” He quit pacing as slid down the wall, resting his forehead on his knees.  
Oh, so that’s what this was about, that whole curse thing. Skwisgaar went to sit beside him. “None of us ams goings to dies. Nots anytime soon, anyways.”

“How can you says that? You _knows_ I has a fucking death curse!”  
“Ja, and whats about me? What does you know about me?” Toki just shrugged. Well, he’d never really explained it all to them in detail, what had happened out in the snows of Sweden. “Toki... I ams a god of life. I cares about dem too, so they ams safe. We balance each others out, you understands?” He didn’t look convinced. “You can’ts kill dem by carings, and you sure as fucks can’ts be killing me.”

Toki looked up, it was obvious that he _wanted_ to believe.   
Skwisgaar nodded, still thinking. Everything Toki loves dies, but he’d never really thought about what it must be like having to live with that. “Poor little Toki... I can be wit anybody in de whole worlds, but de only one who ams completely safe from you ams me.”  
“I hates you, Skwisgaar.”  
“No you doesn’t. You ams wantings to, but you doesn’t.” He was sure of that.

“You hates me.”  
“No, nots really I don’ts. You ams like... mine other halfs. We ams like dat symbol ting, de yin-yangs.” He stood up and held out his hand. “Comes on, be getings up now.”  
Toki took the hand and stood, then suddenly hugged him tight. If contact wouldn’t kill, he wanted it.  
Skwisgaar hesitated a moment, then hugged back.   
They were balanced.

 


End file.
